Sucesos en el bosque
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Kate y Scorpius, compañeros desde hace años en Slytherin, fueron al bosque en busca de aventuras. Lo que encontraron fue una criatura supuestamente extinta. Tras eso, Scorpius despertó en el hospital, con Albus preocupado por él a pesar de haberlo tratado rematadamente mal los últimos meses.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro. La primera frase pertenece al principio del libro Las Horas Distantes, de Kate Morton.

Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: "The story before books".

**Dedicación: **Le dedico este pequeño fic a mamá Patty, porque sé que le encanta el Scorbus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUCESOS EN EL BOSQUE<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>— ¡Shh! ¿Puedes oírlo? Los árboles pueden. Son los primeros en saber que se acerca.<p>

— ¿Te volviste loca, Kate? —Inquirió Scorpius en un siseo.

—No, no me he vuelto loca. Aún. —La chica hablaba con una voz aniñada a pesar de tener dieciocho años cumplidos hace poco. Soltó una risa infantil con el último comentario y el rubio suspiró, exasperado—. Pero los árboles saben cuando vienen las cosas malas.

A Scorpius le recordó patentemente a la chica que le había comentado su padre años atrás, una tal Luna Lovegood. Había coincidido con sus hijos en Hogwarts.

Estaban en un bosque, de viaje después de terminar Hogwarts. Había conocido a Kate ya que ella también había ido a Slytherin. Tenía toda la pinta de Ravenclaw loca e individualista, pero había acabado con las serpientes. La chica hija de dos magos, y su padre era hijo de Marius Black, un squib.

Sí, a todos les sorprendió que la Casa Black en verdad no estuviese extinta y que no solo continuase por línea femenina. Marius Black —el abuelo de Kate— había desaparecido tiempo después de que se dieron cuenta de que no tenía magia y había tenido hijos, de forma que allí estaba ella, Kate Black, la última sucesora de esa noble familia sangrepura.

Él no había sido el primero en acercarse a Kate, había sido Lorcan, curioso por el apellido de ella. Pero esa era otra historia.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas malas, si se puede saber?

—Como…—empezó la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises, pero repentinamente se calló y su expresión se oscureció.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos chicos de dieciocho años y, miraron, aterrados, al frente. El bosque era frondoso, y parecía más oscuro que antes. La luna no aportaba ninguna luz, ya que era luna nueva esa noche.

Una…persona, si se podía llamar así, avanzaba. Flotaba. No se le podía ver su cara, cubierta con una capa negra. Su mano…Scorpius tuvo ganas de vomitar al verlas. Eran viscosas, grisáceas y llenas de pústulas. Pero la presencia del ente provocaba un miedo inaudito entre toda esa **oscuridad**.

El rubio recordó todas las veces que su padre le había mostrado el encantamiento Patronus, que le había dicho que servía para alejar unas criaturas, pero nunca le había dicho que lo intentase aprender, ya que siempre le decía que era demasiado difícil. Pero, por algún motivo, lo conectó con la criatura que veía a unos cinco metros de él y acercándose. Lo había intentado, sí, pero era tan complicado como su padre le había comentado. Pero debía intentarlo, si quería salvar su pellejo.

—Kate —dijo, con un hilo de voz, mirándola a los ojos. Ella también parecía más que asustada—. Piensa en algo feliz. Y luego…grita lo que yo.

Scorpius dudó. No sabía si lo iba a lograr o no. Tenía miedo. Mucho. No quería que esa cosa le hiciese algo. Le costaba hallar un pensamiento alegre en ese mar de desesperación absoluta…era difícil. Muy difícil. Le dolía levemente la cabeza. Intentó concentrarse.

Recordó cuando Slytherin ganó, por primera vez en muchísimos años, a Gryffindor en un partido de Quidditch. Él había sido el guardián, y lo había hecho espectacularmente. Recordó esa sensación de calidez al ver como todos los pertenecientes a la casa de los leones tenían una mueca de horror en sus rostros, y como los Slytherin se carcajeaban frente a ellos.

Aún dudando levemente, pero con más seguridad y decisión en su rostro, Scorpius sacó su varita y la apretó con fuerza en su mano.

—Grita lo que yo, Kate. _¡Expecto…Patronum!_

El grito del chico de ojos grises rasgó el aire y su garganta. Una cosa sin forma específica, plateada y deforme, salió de su varita. No pudo más. No pudo pensar ninguna cosa más y sintió como sus rodillas cedían. Pensó en Albus, que se le había declarado hace unos meses, y se preguntó si podría disculparse por haberlo mandado a la mierda…pero era su final. Dudó de que pudiese salvarse, y se desmayó en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

><p>— ¡Scorp! ¡Scorp! Despierta...por favor…<p>

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró a su lado izquierdo. Allí estaba Al, mirándolo con verdadera preocupación. Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa triste. Se sentía, cuanto menos, una mierda. Primero, porque no había conjurado bien el Patronus. Y, segundo, porque Albus seguía allí, preocupado sinceramente por él, cuando lo había mandado al carajo cuando se le declaró.

—Lo siento —dijo Scorpius en un susurro—. Perdóname…yo no...

—Shh —susurró el pelinegro, sonriéndole—. No importa. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, no? Eso es lo único que me interesa.

—Podemos ser algo más…si quieres —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de un lado, aunque levemente sonrojado por su propia propuesta. Notó como los ojos de Albus brillaron de emoción.

El rubio desde cuarto año había sentido algo latiendo incómoda y apresuradamente en su pecho cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo, pero se la había pasado ignorando esa sensación. Pero, cuando a finales de séptimo año Albus se declaró gritándole después de una discusión porque el libro del rubio había desaparecido "¿cómo lo pude haber robado yo si te amo?" y Scorpius le había lanzado una respuesta borde, se aseguró de sus sentimientos. Se había sentido como una mierda todos esos meses, pero no había hablado con su amigo.

—Entonces… ¿qué pasó?

—Kate consiguió hacer el Patronus. Una liebre. Luego hizo la aparición conjunta contigo. Ella sufrió una despartición, tú no. Has estado unas horas así.

Scorpius bostezó.

—Bueno… ¿puedo ir a tu casa cuando esté mejor? —inquirió Scorpius.

—Claro. —El pelinegro no pasó la oportunidad de guiñarle un ojo pícaramente y el rubio aguantó la risa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué criatura era esa? —Scorpius decidió cambiar repentinamente el tema ya que era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Un dementor. Los del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas ya se pusieron a investigar al respecto, porque se supone que están extintos —explicó Albus, y, dudando levemente si Scorpius sabría contestarlo o no, le dio un beso en los labios.

Antes de poder profundizar el beso, oyeron una voz aniñada que exclamaba:

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves, mamá? ¡Sabía que Scorpius y Albus tenían algo!


End file.
